Overprotective siblings
by angel smile101
Summary: Max and Logan break up, after he cheats on her. She realises her feelings for Alec. All's good until Max's siblings come to town, but so does Whites men. Alec must deal with over protective siblings and being hunted down. This is my first fic, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fic so be nice.

It's going to be Max and Alec all the way. Oh, and some of Max's siblings!

0000000000000000

"God, Logan is being such a bastard! All he ever does is tell me to do Eyes Only missions!" max muttered as rode her ninja to Logan's penthouse.

Max trudged her way up the stairs, dragging her feet behind her. She swung the door open, and resentfully managed to smile in greeting towards Logan. "Hey Logan"

She saw the sight of the old man, with shaggy brown hair and in her opinion, really in need of a shave."Max..." he breathed. _God damn, she is hot and all mine! _Logan smiled cockily.

"You know, Max. Have I told you lately that I love" Logan added. His thoughts spun in his head. _This stupid virus! She is so into me, one night with her and I can stop being all goody save the world guy. Well if I can't have right now, Asha's always there. _Shock washed across his face for a second. _Shit she is still in the bedroom!_

Max wasn't paying any attention to him; her thoughts were lost on Alec. Logan's I love you comment made her imagination, run wild. _Alec, he's just so....., what am i saying he's Alec in all his cockiness and his arrogant comments, I can't believe I'm thinking this.....But i think i love him. Damn it Max! It couldn't be someone different, it had to be Alec! Alec......_

"Max, I think you should leave" remarked Logan. His comment broke her train of thought. She rounded on him, staring at Logan as if she had forgotten he was there. But his comment put her on high alert, something was up

"Logan, what's up" replied Max, with a suspicious edge in her voice.

"It's nothing, don't you have to go to work_" Shit, shit, shit, shit_, was all he could think.

Max glared at him. Her death glare as cold as ice bore into him. "I think...yyou should lea-ve....." Logan began to stutter. But he was cut off by a half naked Asha walking out of his bedroom wearing one of his shirts. "Logan, what's going...." then she spotted Max and quickly ran behind Logan.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE! DON'T EVEN TRY TO DENY IT LOGAN YOU SLEPT WITH HER, I CAN SMELL HER SCENT ON YOU!" screeched Max

"Max, I'm sorry. I only slept with her because I can't have you. I only want you" Logan pleaded.

"LOGAN, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! I WANT ALEC!" the words escaped her mouth before she could stop herself.

Logan's eyes blazed with jealousy and anger.

"YOU HOAR, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Logan ranted

"I'M NOT THE ONE CHEATING, SLEEPING WITH TRASH!"

"YOU TRANSGENIC TRASH! YOU'RE FILTH!" Logan to a step forward and slapped Max across the face leaving a stinging, red hand print. With that Max, blurred up to Logan and kicked him in the groin. He fell, his face twisted with pain.

"IF IT'S NOT OBVIOUS, BUT BECAUSE YOU'RE SO STUPID, YOU PROBABLY DON'T GET IT! WE ARE OVER!"

With those final words Max blazed out the door, leaving a pained and angry Logan and a tearful Asha in her wake.

0000000000000000

Max finally made it to Alec's door. Her heartbeat quickened as she waited for him to answer.

Alec slowly made his way to the door annoyed that someone had woken him from an R-rated dream about Max.

He opened the door his eyes immediately settling on max's red and swollen cheek. He felt his anger rising. "Max...what hap-p.."

"I love you Alec" Max blurted out!

"Maxie, I've always loved you"

He swept her into a kiss and they unleashed they're pent up feelings. But across the road 1 transgenic watched the scene with protective eyes.

00000000000

So, that's the first chapter! I'm going to set the next chapter 6 months into the future and it will feature 5 of max's siblings.

If anyone has ideas they are welcome.

So do you hate it, love it, aren't sure let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I just want to clear some things up. Zach will be coming back with his full memory and will not be in love with Max, but he will be protective and aggressive towards Alec. Zach will bring 4 of Max's siblings with him they are going to be: Jondy, Krit, Syl and Zane. Also this is set after Freak Nation. Transgenics are allowed to live in safety, but White and a few others are still hunting them. Biggs is also still alive.

By the way this chapter is 6 months into the future.

000000000000000

"ALEC! We need to get up; we're going to be late! Normal is already threatening to fire me for corrupting his Golden Boy!" Max yelled from the bathroom.

Half asleep, Alec stumbled out of Max's bedroom wearing only his boxers. "I'm a movin Maxie."

"You are extremely annoying Alec, but I love you, only god knows why" Max replied stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around her, and her long her plastered to the back of her neck. Max and Alec stared at each other. Even though they had been together for six months now, both of them still stood in awe of each other half naked.

Max broke the trance, "Alec come on! Move your arse!"

"Always knew you loved my arse Maxie" smirked Alec as he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

Max ignored his comment and walked over to check her messages on her mobile. "Hey Max, I was wonder......" the message cut out as Max snapped the phone shut. "Logan" she groaned. He'd taken to following and harassing her. He followed on all her runs last week, Alec had been furious and broke three of Logan's ribs. She tried to get the cops to make him back off, they were no help. Most still hated transgenics and Logan was a rich human, she couldn't win.

Max looked down at her feet, what was it going to make Logan back off, it had been three months. Alec caught the look of dismay on her face and cupped her face in his hands.

"Hey Maxie, don't worry will fix this, he will eventually back off, I promise" he said tenderly before kissing her softly. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. Alec pulled Max onto the couch.

0000000000000

Meanwhile, on the building opposite Max's a blond transgenic paced across the roof top. Zach had become so worried when he finally regained his memory, wondering if his siblings were alright. He had been working late one night on the farm when he had been struck by lightning, hundreds of images flashing before his eyes. Once regaining consciousness he remembered everything, he left the farm that day.

While travelling he heard of Max's stand at Terminal City. He had to admit that he was proud, but he still thought it was a major risk. But Max was Max, she had always been reckless, she believed that humanity was capable of accepting them, in doing the right thing.

Zach's train of thought was lost when two of his sisters and two of his brothers appeared.

"Hey Zach" called a tall, handsome man with dark hair which contained blue flicks.

"Hey Zane I'm glad you made it. Hey Krit, Syl, Jondy" he replied turning to the gorgeous dark skinned man, beautiful blond woman and hot brunette, that had followed Zane.

"So man, Is Maxie alright?" Zane inquired. He hadn't seen his baby sister in years. They has heard the stories of Terminal city, how she was in love with Logan, at least they still presumed so, it had been nearly a year since one of them had seen her.

"I think so, I didn't want to start recon without backup, White nearly got my twice in the last month. Obviously my skills are rusty" Zach joked, but there was a serious edge to his voice. The five siblings smiled at each other uncertainly, everyone was on edge because of White.

"I still don't get why we don't just go straight to terminal city. Apart from seeing Max, we came so as to have a place of refuge" Krit asked. Though he was dying to see his baby sister, he wanted to find somewhere where he could live without fear and constant running.

"No, I wanna see Max first. Give me the binoculars, I'll take a look see if there's any of White's men near or around the apartment" Jondy hadn't seen Max since the escape, she was desperate to see Max again.

As the other four transgenics started to talk catching up on each other's lives, Jondy started to scope the area for any possible threat. She saw no threat around the building. She looked inside Max'xs window and was thoroughly shocked by what she saw.

A hot dark haired man had her little sister on his lap as they passionately kissed, things began to get a little more intense and Jondy looked away. "That is something I never want to see my little sister doing"

Jondy's comment piked the others interest. "Was there someone in Max's apartment? Was it one of White's men?" Krit asked quickly, worry for his little sister increasing.

"Well unless White's men have adopted making out as a new tactic, then I'd say no" Jondy replied smugly. "I must agree with you Syl, Logan's hot, at least I assume its Logan. But I thought you said he was old. This guy looked around 22."

"Let me see" said Syl, as her long hair flew behind her as she made her way over to Jondy to take a look. After a few moments, Syl turned back not really wanting to see her sister's half naked body. "That is so not Logan. That guy is a lot hotter, oh and before you ask, she is not in heat, I can't smell any trace of heat"

"Wonder who he is? Max has at least picked a hot one, to be doing those kind of things with, if you catch my drift" Jondy smiled. Syl smiled back, both agreeing that the hot brunette that Max had her legs rapped around was indeed gorgeous.

The three brothers were clenching their fists, none of them wanting to know exactly what this guy was doing to their little sister. Zach and Krit were both slightly happy that Max was no longer with Logan, they both thought Logan was getting in her way. Zane hadn't seen Max since the escape and had never met the Logan guy. But he agreed with his brothers, about protecting Max. All three men had changed into over protective brother mode.

"I think we should pay this new guy a visit" stated Krit, the protectiveness of his little sister slightly showing through his Manticore mask of no emotion. His brothers nodded in agreement. The two sisters smiled knowingly, this guy was going to get a serious beating.

With that the five transgenics raced towards the building.

000000000000

At the sound of the door knocking Max jumped out of bed and Alec's arms sending him and apologetic look, she really didn't want to leave him. Wearing one of Alec's T-shirts she opened the door. Leaving her stunned and the five people at the door stunned too.

00000000000

Okay, that was chapter two. The next chapter will include the siblings confrontation with Alec and them dealing with him looking like Ben. OC, Sketchy, Mole and a few others will appear. The chapter after that will feature White and his plot. So did you like it, hate it, have any suggestions? Let me know.

I'll try have a new chapter up in a few days, but I have exams next week, but I'll try to get the chapters up as soon as possible. Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Recovering form her initial shock a joyful smile broke out across Max's face. She flung her arms around Zach.

"Zach, you're her. Do you remember? Are you okay? You're all here!" Max yelled with joy.

"Yeah, we are here Maxie" replied Zach, as slowly recovered from the shock of finding his sister answering the door only wearing her new boyfriend's shirt.

"Hey baby sister" supplied Jondy.

"It's good to see you Maxie" added Zane.

"Yeah, hi Maxie" Krit and Syl added at the same time.

"Zane, Jondy, Krit, Syl, Zach" whispered Max as she hugged each fiercely. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" rambled Max.

"Well, actually……" started Zane, but he was cut off by a call from the bedroom. "Maxie is everything all right?" called Alec.

"Yeah, it's all fine" replied Max as Alec walked in only wearing a pair of jeans.

The other five transgenics stood dumbfounded, as the face of Max's boyfriend registered in their heads. "Ben..." breathed Krit.

"Oh, wait, no, that's just my boyfriend Alec" said Max uneasily, not particularly wanting her brothers to beat Alec up.

Alec was a little more than embarrassed to be meeting Max's siblings like this. Both Max and he were half naked. But thank god for the Manticore mask. "Or 494, I'm Ben's twin, clone what were you want to call it" he added coolly.

"Wait, let me get this straight, your Ben's clone and your sleeping with our little sister?" replied Zane incredulously.

"Yep, I am Max's charming boyfriend" smiled Alec. He earned a wack on the arm from Max for that one. "Shall I go call Normal? I'm pretty sure I can get us the day off, Normal wouldn't refuse his golden boy, now would he" added Alec as he smirked and rubbed the spot where Max had hit him at the same time. Alec walked of the room to call Normal.

"So…. How is everyone" asked Max trying to lighten the tension in the room. Each of the siblings told their story: Zach regaining his memory, Krit and Syl escaping White, Zane working as a mechanic and Jondy as a school teacher. Alec watched from the door way, Max had brightened up since her siblings arrived he could see it on her face and anything that made Max happy was good, though he knew he was probably going to get beaten up as soon as he was left alone with Zach, Zane and Krit.

Max listened intently, she was so engulfed in their stories; she forgot she was only wearing Alec's shirt. When she finally noticed, she blushed and excused herself to get changed, Syl and Jondy followed her. On Max's way into the bedroom she kissed Alec's cheek. "Don't worry, you could take 'em if they try to beat you up" she added.

Cautiously Alec approached the three brothers. "So....." began Alec but his words were cut off by Zach grabbing his shoulders and lifting him into the air. Alec first thought was to hit him, but restrained himself as they were Max's brothers.

"So your sleeping with our baby sister, huh, at least your better than rollerboy..., now listen up mate, you better not do a thing to hurt Maxie or we will be back, all of us and I will personally punch your face in and wipe that smart arse smirk of your face" said Zach coolly. "Yeah, I get it, I break her heart, you pummel my face. Just so you know, the only thing that could keep me away from her is death itself, got that?" added Alec smugly. Seeing how much this guy loved his little sister Zach let him go and the shook the new guy's hand.

"So what happened to roller boy?" piped up Zane. Alec sighed and began to tell the story of how Logan broke Maxie's heart, anger growing ever present on the three brother's faces.

Just as Alec finished his story, Max appeared in tight black jeans and a red tank top. "Come on guys, we're going to crash!" yelled Max.

0000000000000

The 7 transgenics entered the bar, spotting OC, Sketchy and Herbal, they walked over to join them. The three friends waved at them. "Hows it going boo and other boo?"asked OC. "It's all good OC, guys these are my siblings; Krit, Syl, Zane, Jondy and Zach but you already know him. OC walked around them before nodding approvingly "Okay, you good enough for my boo, damn Manticore makes 'em fine" she added. "I'll go get us some beer, my brothers and sisters" yelled Herbal as he walked off. Sketchy approached Zane "Would you mind doing a short interview about being a transgenic on the run?" "NO! He would not Sketch" laughed Max with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

The rest of the night went well. Max's siblings were dumbfounded by Max's friends and their loyalty towards her. Everything was great until a certain pompous, shaggy haired secretive journalist walked in.

00000000000

Okay, guys, I probably won't update for a week, exams are killing me.

I need an idea for White's evil plan, I decided against my old one. Any ideas let me know.

Sorry, I know this chapter was anti-climatic, I just needed to get everyone together.


	4. Authors Note

Hi everyone,

I owe everyone huge apologies, I've been so busy with holidays and before that school work and exams. I will try to have something up by the end of the week.

Again, SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Thanks For your patience

Angelsmile101


End file.
